La melodía de Edward (Oneshot)
by ASNight
Summary: Todos tuvimos un primer amor, una primera ilusión, la primera vez que nos rompieron el corazón la primera vez que nuestro corazón se acelero más rápido cada vez que ese alguien pasaba a nuestro lado… ¿Qué hay de los vampiros?


Edward seguía tocando el piano con los ojos cerrados frunciendo el seño mientras sentía la música. Bella ahora estaba en su casa, dormida…es algo que el le envidiaba… poder dormir, poder soñar. Otra cosa que envidiaba de ella era su vulnerabilidad… la facilidad con la que pueden morir y acabar con todo dolor y sufrimiento.  
Esa melodía… esa melodía que siempre le llegaba a esa hora… esa hora donde recordaba todo. No hay ningún día en el que el no piense en ella. No hay ningún solo día en el que Edward se culpe por eso.  
Esme lo miraba medio escondida disfrutando de su hermosa y dolorosa melodía… Incluso estando con Bella… ¿No es capaz de olvidarla? ¿Olvidar que alguna vez sufrió más que cuando creyó que había perdido a Bella… de nuevo?  
Alguna vez hemos escuchado que nosotros tenemos algún doble en alguna parte del mundo o en cualquier época. Bella era su doble. Edward no quiso morir porque no soportaría perder a Bella. Edward quiso morir porque no quería volver a perderla.  
No quería perder sus ojos color chocolate y su cabello castaño, su cabeza en forma de corazón y el brillo que tenía en sus ojos, sus labios rosados y la forma en la que los apretaba al frustrarse. Era su viva imagen… era ella. Eran una.  
Edward aún no lograba entenderlo pero no quería darle mucha vuelta al asunto solo le importaba que por alguna razón le dieron otra oportunidad para amar y no podía echarlo a perder.  
El lo único que hacia era tocar y tocar y tocar el piano la misma melodía. La melodía que ella algún día le compuso.  
Mientras tocaba se le escapaba una que otra sonrisilla.  
A Esme se le dibujo una mueca de tristeza en el rostro y se regreso a la sala, se sentó junto a Rosalie quien mantenía las piernas cruzadas mientras se arreglaba las uñas.  
-Bella le recuerda a ella –dijo Esme en el silencio  
-Lo sabemos… -dijo Rosalie indiferente –no me agrada esa chica. Nadie podrá reemplazarla. –dijo Rosalie apretando la mandíbula con furia. En un intento fallido de parecer enojada dio como resultado el berrinche de un niño cuando le quitaban su dulce.  
Esme vio a Rosalie y le sonrió débilmente.  
-Yo también la extraño Rose. Pero Edward…  
Rosalie se paró sobresaltada y aventó el cojín que estaba a su lado.  
-¡El no fue el único que sufrió! –gritó exasperada. –Es que no lo entienden –susurro para si misma. -¡Nadie lo entiende!  
Comenzó a caminar.  
Nadie la entendía. Nadie como ella.  
Rosalie puede que sea fría e indiferente con Bella y aunque diga que no le agrada en verdad no quiere verla por que le recuerda a ella. Como bien lo dijo Rosalie, Edward no fue el único que sufrió por la perdida de ella.  
Ella era su amiga, su madre, su hija, su hermana… ella era lo único por la cual agradece que Carlisle la haya convertido. Es una de las pocas personas que le hacen sentir bien y olvidar el pasado.  
Rosalie se abrazo los brazos y comenzó a sollozar.  
Esme hizo una mueca mientras volvía a contar las veces de esta discusión.  
Esta se levantó y comenzó a caminar.  
Rosalie le miró y presto atención a aquella melodía que se repetía por enésima vez.  
-Somos dos leones en busca de formar su manada, somos dos leones enamorados –susurro Edward dando a entender que finalizaba con la melodía. Así como ella lo hacia.  
Como se estaba haciendo costumbre, Edward dejo de tocar, abrió la ventana y saltó. Al tocar el suelo comenzó a correr hacia su casa mientras pensaba en que haría o que pensaría Bella si lo viera.

Edward entro por la ventana que Bella últimamente ha estado dejando abierta. Esta estaba cómodamente dormida. Miraba como su pecho subia y bajaba mientras escuchaba su rítmica respiración indicando que tenía un buen sueño. No quería despertarla y sacarlo a él de su imaginación.  
"Tengo que hacerlo por ella" pensó Edward.  
Tenía que cumplir la promesa que le hizo. Tenía que olvidarla y continuar con vida. Después de cincuenta años, por fin, cumpliría su promesa.  
Edward siguió observando a Bella entusiasmado de la idea de que ella podría ser de el si ella quisiera… si Bella le permitiera acercarse a ella.  
Los rayos del sol comenzaban a asomarse por la ventana. Algo extraño en Forks. El miró por ultima vez a Bella y salió disparado de ahí.  
Ese día cambiaria… por fin cumpliría su promesa de seguir con su "vida".  
-La melodía se queda conmigo –bromeo Edward para si.  
El sonrió y continuo su camino hacia su casa.  
-FLASHBACK-  
-¡Carlisle! –gritó Edward mientras se ponía a un lado de ella.  
-Promete que seguiras con tu vida –sonrió débilmente Carly  
-Tranquila Carly, estoy aquí, no te sucederá nada, todo estará bien.  
-Promételo- insistió Carly  
-Lo prometo  
Carly sonrió.  
-Te amo –susurro Carly antes de empezar a cerrar sus ojos.  
Tomó su cara entre sus manos. Estaba llena de polvo, tenía cortes y moretones. Edward, si pudiera llorar, estaría llorando en este momento.  
-¡Carlisle! –gritó de nuevo Edward desesperado.  
Carlisle no lo escuchaba, solo se podían escuchar los gritos incesantes de dolor de la gente. Carlisle, como medico, trataba de ayudar a la gente igual que los otros médicos que se encontraban ahí.  
Edward lo pensó demasiado… si la salvaba estaría a su lado para siempre pero no quería eso para ella, no tenía que ser tan egoísta para prohibirle vivir lo que tenga que vivir.  
Se decidió.  
-Perdóname –suplico Edward mientras tomaba su muñeca.  
Acerco el brazo de ella hacia su boca pero justo cuando la iba a salvar dejo de escuchar el latido de su corazón.  
Edward se asustó y mordió su muñeca. Nada.  
Mordió su antebrazo, su mano, su cuello y nada.  
Había sido demasiado tarde. La había perdido para siempre.  
-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

[ * * * ]  
La chica de cabellos cobrizos sonreía mientras escuchaba como su padre tocaba el piano. Le encantaba cuando su padre tocaba el piano, más esa melodía.  
-Otra vez –pidió su hija.  
-De acuerdo –el sonrió.  
Edward comenzó a tocar su melodía de nuevo.  
A el no le importaba si todo ese día tenía que tocar esa melodía que ella había compuesto para él.  
El prometió que ese día, once de septiembre, tocaría cuantas veces fueran esa melodía.  
Bella entro por la puerta que daba al jardín y se sentó junto a su hija disfrutando de la música.  
Edward le dio una mirada rápida a Bella. Así se vería Carly. Hay veces en las que él desearía volver a ver a Carly y contarle como le ha ido, pero ahora lo único que le importa es Bella y su querida Renesmee.


End file.
